Nightmare
by OniAkamari
Summary: Pride High :: The Boards. What happen's when the lines between nightmares and reality begin to blur? Based on the Deeds of the Heartless plot from the Pride High Roleplay. William/Locke. Lill. Rated NC17.
1. The First Night

**Author's Note:** As a member of Pride High's amazing boards, I will first brainwash all my subscribers to go check it out the site. . Secondly, this is all my friend Darkness(Mad_Wicccan)'s fault. Esepcially chapter three...So this is dedicated to him.

**Disclaimer:** Violence and smutt ahead. This warnign goes for all chapters. I own Locke Scott and Faye Foxblade. William Essex, Thomas Du-L'esprit and James Williams belong to dear Darkness. All other characters belong to their respective creators on the boards, and of course the theme of Pride High is owned by the awsoem Verdant

_

* * *

_

_Locke was trapped in his body, forced to watch himself slaughter his family. Watch from behind his eyes as he destroyed them all._

_Lupa._

_Bastet._

_The twins._

_Mother._

_Father._

_All of them dead by his claws and his water._

_Locke screamed in his head for it to stop. To make this nightmare end. Because it was just that...right? Just a nightmare... A horrible...horrible nightmare... He could wake up and it would all be okay...right?_

_He heard himself laugh. It was his voice, but not his laugh. Locke could never be so cold. So cruel..._

_"Hm...perhaps nex is mummy Nessie," the voice not Locke's cackled._

_Locke screamed in his head with force to rival Sofia on a bad day_, and luckily it seemed enough to wake himself from the dream.

He shot up still screaming before catching himself breathing heavily in a cold sweat. He was in bed in Poseidon Prep. No dead bodies. He looked at his hands in the dark room. No blood.

But then...why could he still hear that cold laugh?

Slowly his head turned to a dark corner in his room. "No..."

"Oh yes."

"William..." he hissed.

"In the flesh," the Englishman grinned.

"What are ye doin here?"

William merely chuckled, "Just retrieving my things. I didn't have time to do so after our little battle."

"'ow did ya even get 'ere?" Locke asked, vividly, and somewhat happily, remembering William floating off earlier that day.

William smirked, "Now that's a secret."

Locke growled and made a motion to stand before the sudden appearance of a wraith rising from the floor by his feet stopped him mid movement.

"Now, now. No reason to alert anyone."

That was right...Locke could call the others to him easily! If he screamed the others would wake up, or at least Faye would. The audiokinetic would kill for being woken up so early, especially if Will were the cause of it.

Locke sucked in his breathe and prepared to scream when Will smirked and wagged his finger at him, "No no, I wouldn't do that Mr. Scott."

He let out his breath and glared at William, "An why not?"

"If you call them here I'll simply posses you again. I could easily make you look crazy...or I could make your dream reality."

"Ye wouldn't"

"Oh? So sure? Then try me," William smirked as Locke continued to growl and clench his fists.

"What do ye want from me, William?" he hissed.

Will smirked in the dark. "You killed my little ghost friend among other things, consider this a bit of revenge."

Locke glared, "If te Maiden was yer idea o a friend than ya need ta find betta friends. Besides... Travis killed her, not me."

"Ah yes, the Ice Queen did kill her but, well his room is a lot more guarded than yours Lockey."

Locked twitched at the nickname. Black eyes darted around the room. If he kept talking...maybe he could distract Rev. His water pouch was on the dresser besides Will, the latch on it was securely shut but with the right manipulation he could open it using the water inside.

That was when will followed his gaze and laughed. He snatched the pouch and tossed it back and forth, careful to keep it shut. "Locke, I'm disappointed. Did you think you could trick me? I've been inside of you, I know how your powers work," he laughed again. Will could feel the water moving within the pouch, though his finger held the latch secure until a wraith came up through the floor and took the pouch from the room entirely.

"Give it back, William."

"No. Don't think I will actually," he smirked as he made his way towards the bed and Locke.

The feral went to stand and face Will when another wraith came up to stop him. This one however did not block his path. This one passed through him sending shivers up his spine before clamping ghostly hands on his forearms, keeping him from moving from the bed.

"Let. Me. Go," he growled trying to break free much to William's amusement.

The other laughed again as he watched the Scott struggle in vain. Revenant leaned over and put his face in Locke's and sneered, "Know this Mr. Scott, I'm not through with you yet." And with that Will stole a kiss before laughing and disappearing with the remaining wraiths.

Locke was shocked to silence as he brought a hand to his lips. Why had he...?

It was then that something in Locke's mind clicked. He suddenly heard the rapping on his door and the calling of his name. Before he could stand to investigate he heard someone mumble something along the lines of 'the door is locked thus it can be opened' and with a small metal click the door was swung open to reveal a sleepy Thomas and another boy that Locke couldn't name.

"Locke! Mon dieu," Thomas sighed looking at the confused feral. "We've been trying to get you to open up for ten minutes."

Locke blinked rapidly, "...Really? I didn't hear ya at all.." Though there had been good reason not to.

The other boy looked over at Locke. "Are you okay though? We heard a scream and Thomas thought we should check on you."

Locke nodded temporarily replacing one confusing event for another in his mind. "Uhm..yeah...Who are ye 'gain?"

The boy laughed, "Sorry, forgot my manners there. James. James Williams."

William! That was right, maybe he was still in the building!

"Locke are you sure you're okay?" Thomas asked him again, "You look a little off color though it's hard to be sure with you..."

"William. William was here just now!"

James seemed lost though Thomas went slightly rigid at the mention of his former roommate. "Locke..no one was here..."

"Yes! Before ye came in I 'ad a nightmare an I woke up an he was 'ere! He jus left!"

"Locke is it? We've been standing outside that door this whole time. The only thing we heard was you, no one else."

Locke bit at his lip. Great now he was starting to feel crazy on top of paranoid about the necromancer's kiss and warning. "But he was 'ere..! One o his wraiths stole me water pouch!" Ha. That would be proof that he wasn't crazy.

Thomas let his eyes drift over things in the dark room before he made his way to the dresser on the other side of the room and held up the black pouch, "You mean this one yes?"

Locke frowned. He hadn't seen the wraith put it back... "I swear on Nessie, I'm not lyin ta ya...."

"Locke you said it yourself you had a nightmare, and Revenant's a nightmare by day, it was probably all in your head...though one would wonder why you were dreaming of him..."

"But he-"

"He what?" Thomas asked curiously.

Locke bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothin.." No need to tell them William had kissed him. If it was a dream he didn't want to know why his subconscious thought up that horror, and he knew Thomas would read too much into it if he knew.

"Then we're settled and we've determined it was all a nightmare?"

Locke felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded. He felt like a fool now too. A crazy delusional fool.

"Then if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed," the Frenchman sighed, pushing past James to the door across the hall.

"Hey..Locke? Random question for ya," James spoke up mid step out of the room before coming back inside.

"Go on.." Locke prompted trying to push his thoughts aside and failing.

James pointed at an unslept in bed opposite of Locke's "Has that bed always been empty?"

"Yeah, fer 'while now, why? Already sick o Thomas?" he asked trying to force a laugh.

James face scrunched up in thought, "No...because when I first transfered my room was temporarily with two other guys, I just got moved to Thomas' room now that, that William kid is gone. I'm wondering why they didn't put me in your room, Dr. Alexander said there were no available rooms at the moment."

Locke leaned back against the wall by his bed and nodded as he recalled his former roommate, "Yea, tat bed's kinda cursed, I guess ye could say. Te las' student ta 'ave it controlled dreams, mostly nightmares. No one could get a peaceful night's sleep on tat ting afta he transfered ta Avalon. So I get me own room 'till tat bed is replaced."

James nodded. That did make sense if the student had control troubles. Another thought occurred, "Do you think maybe that's the reason for your own nightmare?"

"If it is, I'm havin' Kamole burn it ta shreds in te mornin'"

James laughed. "Well its late. Nice meeting you, Locke."

"Ye too James."

The Welsh boy nodded in farewell before closing Locke's door and returning to his own room with Thomas.

Once Locke was alone again he sighed and put his face in his hands. It was official. He was a mess. He looked back up at the ceiling before walking over to his dresser. He picked the pouch up in his hand and tossed it back and forth, it was definitely his, there had been no switching which threw that conspiracy out the window.

With a sigh he went to put it back when he noticed something. A small torn piece of paper taped to the bottom of his pouch. He ripped it off and took it back to his bed where the moonlight was brightest. Sitting down once more he looked at the paper. In elegant script the paper bore two words that froze Locke to the spot:

_Sweet Dreams_


	2. The Next Day

Needless to say Locke remained awake for the rest of the night. With what Locke could only describe as a death note left for him in the Englishman's elegant scrawl he was far to wired to attempt a return to his nightmares.

The fact that Thomas and the new kid, James, both thought he was crazy now didn't help sooth his mind much either.

Locke waited until the sun was peeking through his curtains before getting out of bed. He quickly dressed in the usual pants and tee combo before making his way into the common room. Unsurprisingly the area was deserted so early on a Saturday morning.

He sighed as he got a coffee to keep him wired for the rest of the day, still thinking over everything that had happened last night. Questions flashed in his mind faster than he could find answers for them.

Was it all a dream?

If so, how did he get this note?

If not, how did Will manage to get into the school again? The Brit was good but certainly not that good. Right?

Locke sighed as he fell onto one of the good chairs in the lounge. He grabbed the remote and idly began to surf through the channels. One eye visible twitched. 7A.M. on a Saturday and all that was playing were horror movies about undead things. He looked up at the ceiling "Why me, God? What did I eva do ta ye?" he asked in defeat.

He clicked to some mindless cartoon and let it play as he once more tried to sort through his thoughts. First off he didn't want anyone to know of this. That meant avoiding Cam and any other psychic he may stumble across. So far James didn't appear psychic so that was a good thing. Locke wanted to keep his head to himself today until he knew what the hell was going on.

Second, he would have to be careful around Thomas who was sure to be in hyper-analysis mode. The little psycho would be on Locke for every detail of the dream that sent him screaming and acting crazy no doubt. He'd humor Thomas but he would have to stay guarded. Other than Thomas, and James, he didn't want anyone else to know about this....

Hah. That was like keeping a secret from Madison ... "Oh guff...."

---

Later that day Locke found himself hitting his head on the table for what had to be the twentieth time in the past hour. "Fer te las' time, Thomas. Nothin' 'appened!"

"You're overly defensive for it to be nothing, Locke," Psycho replied sitting across the table from him.

"Oi! Thomas! Leave Locke alone, if I hear either of you repeat yourselves again I'm just going to mute you both!" Faye yelled from across the room. She and Kamole had been trying to watch a movie together, holding hands as they did so, but the audiokinetic found that she couldn't concentrate with those two in the background.

Kamole squeezed her hand softly knowing she was still sore about William yesterday, thus taking it out on everyone else.

Locke sighed in relief as Thomas quieted for a moment. The Scott used that time to push away from the table and dart to his room. He slid against his bedroom door as he shut it behind him. "Sweet relief..." he sighed at last.

Heaving a sigh he got to his feet only to fall face first onto his bed. With the lack of sleep from the night before finally catching up to him, Locke deemed it was safe to sleep again, at least for now with the sun up...

---

Back in the lounge after Locke left Kiran shook his head as he took up the Scott's seat across from Thomas. "So. You actually managed to scare him off."

Thomas pouted, "I did not scare him off."

"Tom..."

"Okay…maybe a wee bit, But I just know he's hiding something, Kiri."

The other boy tilted his head curiously, "Hiding what? The necromancer under his bed? Look he had a nightmare so what? Happens to everyone who isn't me."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I just know okay? Something is...off."

"Off as in how off?"

"Faye told us when the bastard was in her head he was trying to keep her down by telling her she was worthless and weak. Locke denies it having happened to him. But when Faye came to, she was looked like she had been fighting William the whole time...Locke looked like he had taken a beating besides the one you gave him."

Kiran was silent taking in what his boyfriend had told him, thankful for once the speech was free of psychological terms. "So you think Rev hit a nerve?"

"There's no way he could have not. Look...last night James and I heard him scream. It was like he was being murdered. And when we get in we find out he thought he was having a conversation with William. I know he's a nasty little bastard, but how many scream in fear because of a mere conversation?"

"Not many."

"Either there's more to this conversation or Locke is genuinely afraid of Will or of something he did."

"Like mind raping Locke into falsely thinking he's weak, useless, a hindrance etc etc..." Kiran went on with a wave of his hand.

"Exactly!"

The blonde sighed, "And Locke won't tell you anything so you can't even try to help him, right?"

"Right."

"Cheery little pep talk time?"

Thomas shook his head. "No.. I think we should let him rest...at least give him time to recover on his own. With luck I'm just blowing things out of proportion... Besides I think he went to go sleep, I don't think he slept after James and I left."

"He's not the only one tired then," Kiran hmned looking over Thomas' shoulder.

"What are you-" Thomas paused mid question as he followed Kiran's gaze and turned in his seat. Faye had gone from sitting close to Kamole to leaning against him in what seemed a peaceful sleep. Kamole didn't seem to mind.

"My little bro's all grown up," Kiran joked lightening the mood that had come over the table. Thomas merely smiled, still not satisfied with Locke's case...

Thomas sighed again, earning himself a look from Kiran who obviously wanted a less Will centered topic. "I just can't not think about it. There's something just not right…"

"Then corner Locke and force him to talk. Drag in a psychic if you have to."

"I would never-!"

Kiran silenced him kissing his cheek quickly. "I know you wouldn't. That's why you need to let him talk on his own or risk him not talking at all."

"You're right…" Thomas sighed. He looked back up at Kiran and smiled softly before kissing him, "Thank you."

Kiran looked down to hide blind eyes as he hid the blush on his cheeks from Thomas who grinned at the response. As his vision returned, Kiran blinked. He bent down and picked up a crumpled piece of paper, "I think Locke dropped something…"

The paper in his hand was soft and worn from crumpling and smoothing out again. As Kiran went to uncrumple it and read it, Thomas snatched it from him quickly.

"Tom, chill." Kiran sighed, "No need to rip my hand off to get to a piece of paper."

But Thomas ignored him. If this was indeed something Locke had dropped…how did he get it? The elegant script of William Essex stared back at him with the sickly sweet message of '_Sweet Dreams._'


	3. The Last Night?

By time Locke had woken up, night had fallen over Poseidon Prep.

He groaned rolling over onto his back. His head hurt and he was putting the blame on his awkward sleeping hours. That and the fact Locke hadn't eaten anything since Kiran's cooking spree last night, and even then he only ate to not offend the photokinetic.

As he forced himself to sit up e caught a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. At first he thought Thomas may have had the new kid break in again, allowing Thomas to try and decipher Locke's psyche in a whole new way. His second thought however was less pleasant...and also correct.

"Good morning, Locke," the cool voice sneered.

Locke flinched at the sound of the Englishman's voice before turning to glare at him, "Yer not welcomed 'ere."

"Oh trust me, I know."

"Ten why?"

"To see you of course."

Before Locke could retort, in one fluid motion that only the necromancer could pull off, William was at the edge of the bed, smirking malevolently. Locke could clearly see the drain on the other's powers, how he looked less than human. And somehow...the fact that his enemy was weakened didn't comfort him. Quite the opposite.

Will's words from the day before echoed once more in Locke's head. Weak. Powerless. A freak among freaks. He knew they couldn't be true, but the words bit at Locke's confidence as much as William's cruel smirk.

As Will reached out to touch Locke, the feral growled low in his throat as a warning. "I'll yell, Faye will-"

"Not care. Don't you see it Lockey? She won't care, no one will."

Locke flinched at the words, "Tat's not true.."

"Are you finally doubting yourself?" Will asked with a smile, reaching out to caress Locke's cheek before the other jumped back...and punched the necromancer with full force in the jaw, an almost panicked look in his black eyes.

Will reeled back from the other's punch before rubbing his hand over his jaw waiting for it to regain feeling and proper mobility. So...the kid had a good arm. That wouldn't be enough to hinder a necromancer set on revenge.

"Don't...touch...me..." Locke hissed out fists clenched at his side as he eyed Will nervously. He was taken back when he watched another smirk grace William's now bruised face, and even more taken aback when he moved swiftly, shoving Locke to the bed and pinning hi m with a startled yelp from the feral.

"Oh Lockey, this is the leas of what I have planned. I wasn't going to resort to this so soon into our night games, but I must say you've persuaded me with that left hook of yours."

Locke made a move to shove William off of him and soon found his wrists pinned above his head. "Will....." His heart raced as he looked over his position. He knew William, he knew his personality, and this was not the best point of view to see the necromancer from.

"Are ye scared, Lad?" Will asked in a teasing Scottish tone. Locke's response was a glare and a movement that he had hoped would knock Will off...but that failed. "Now, now Lockey, you know that won't work," he grinned before leaning forward and kissing Locke again.

Locke froze once more as Will pulled away with amusement in his blue eyes. "Why...why do ye do tat...?" Locke asked carefully, willing his voice to no shake, and thankfully it didn't...much.

"Because, I'm going to make you regret what you've done. You may not have been the one to ruin everything, but you're damn near close." He grinned wickedly and leaned forward to add as a whisper in his ear, "And you're the one weak enough to not be able to defend yourself against me."

"William...ye need help.." A therapist...maybe a kick in the head or a good beating or two would do.

"Help? Me? Oh no, too late for that, Lockey. You're about sixteen years too late," he replied with an air of mild amusement and only slight annoyance.

They watched each other closely, neither daring to move just yet as their eyes locked. That is until William's evil grin returned to his pale face. He moved so that his right hand now grasped both of Locke's wrists, leaving his left hand free for his amusement.

Black eyes widened as Will pushed Locke's shirt up his torso, slowly revealing lean muscle and pal skin that faded to blue scales down his side.

"What do ye tink yer doin'?!" Locke demanded.

"Why spoil the surprise?" was the arrogant response that followed. Will ran his hand down Locke's chest with a ghost like touch that chilled Locke.

"Stop!"

"Nope!" he laughed cruelly, "I've only just begun!"

Locke tried to get away but couldn't free his hands or maneuver himself in a way that made escape possible.

William kissed him roughly as he moved his hand lower down Locke's tors. He continued to struggle until Will's hand was dangerously close to Locke's groin. "William! Stop tis!"

"Scream all you want, no one will come to save you," he sneered.

"Tat's not true...! Thomas...Faye...Travis...They all 'ate ye..!"

"Hate me, yes. Care for you, very very doubtful."

Locke frowned. He knew Will was lying, trying to make him doubt himself, he knew that...but for some reason he couldn't convince himself that. Every time he tried to tell Will he was wrong...he was trying to convince himself.

Will smirked again, "The only one who even notices you as more than another feral who hangs around like a stray dog is me, Lockey. _I_ see you as an annoyance that needs to be controlled properly."

"Yer lyin'!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

Smirk, "We'll see."

Locke didn't have time to question Will as he felt cool fingers grasp the hem of his pants and tug them down. The feral froze as William snickered, "Well the age old question of boxers or briefs has been answered," as he tugged at Locke's boxers. "Are you afraid?" he asked, curiously tilting his head as he leaned over Locke, his voice laced in malice.

Locke continued to struggled against the hands holding him as he lied, "No!"

Will forcibly tilted Locke's head up to face him, "Really? Your eyes tell me another story you foolish little Scott."

He slid his hand over Locke's groin making the other go rigid at the feeling of another's hand there. Will moved his hand slightly giving a squeeze forcing a small gasp from Locke's lips. He smirked and watched him carefully, "So naughty, Locke, turned on even when in this position? Perhaps you don't truly hate me after all."

"O course I 'ate ye..." Locke growled. Who wouldn't hate the person practically raping them in their own bed?

"Your mind may want to hate me but your body sure doesn't," he replied giving another squeeze, "And I'll make you vocalize this part of you too," Will grinned.

Locke bit on his lip, forcing himself to not respond to Will. He couldn't even try to comfort himself by telling himself he was straight, because countless times Locke had admitted he just damn well didn't know what he wanted in a partner. He just knew he didn't want Will! And yet his body was a traitor at the moment, and it was all Will and his stupid hand's fault.

William watched Locke's inner turmoil in amusement before he began to tug the feral's boxers down. He watched Locke tense up impossibly more as the article of clothing was lost. "Scared now?"

Locke couldn't find his voice. He wanted to scream and yell at William until he could get free and defend himself. Even using the water was useless now, it had been buried beneath blankets and clothes and opening the latch alone would need more concentration than Locke could afford at the moment.

William grinned evilly and moved his hand over Locke's length once more. Locke couldn't restrain the gasp as William's unnaturally cool skin touched his own. Will's grin widened at the response and continued to move his hand, watching in amusement as Locke's hips bucked up against the other boy's will.

Locke couldn't even look at other teen. With his face flushed he looked away towards the wall clenching fist fists as he tried to regain control of his treacherous body to no avail.

The feral yelped as he felt a finger intrude upon a place he was sure fingers were not supposed to be. William chuckled, "If you don't relax yourself, Lockey, this will only hurt you more."

Locke's body shook as another finger was pushed in to prepare him. He wanted nothing more than for Will to stop this but the necromancer was far from done with his sick games. "I'll make you enjoy this so much it will kill you inside," he whispered in Locke's ear before nipping at it.

Will smirked as Locke moaned beneath him, his body giving in though his mind still heavily refused him. He moved his fingers more before pulling them back and looking at Locke with the eyes of a hungry predator about to make the kill.

With the skill of a true rapist sexual deviant, Will released Locke's wrists and flipped the other teen over onto his stomach, causing him to tense once more.

Will ran a finger over his shoulder blades and hmned, "I told you if you're not relaxed it will only hurt you more. Stubborn little Scott."

He tapped his fingers thoughtfully over Locke's scales. "Such an interesting specimen you are," he hmned, "You really were my favorite possession yet," he told the Scott beneath him. He rapped on the scales with his knuckles, "These scales..they provide you protection," he slid a finger down the length of Locke's scaled back and watched him shudder, "pleasure..." he stopped at the bottom most scale and considered it for a moment before hooking his nail under it and tugging up violently, ripping a startled scream from Locke, "and pain..."

He watch a small trickle of blood slip down from beneath the scale before leaning down and licking it away with a smirk. He pulled back and whispered in his ear, "What would happen to you if your scales were gone? Would they grow back like some deformed lizards' skin? Or would you become just another elemental with a lacking of basic control for your element?"

Locke froze at the question as the pain in his back settled. What would he do...without his scales? Was that a threat from William after his little performance? Or just another mind trick? Either way Locke was afraid to know the answer to the question present with him.

William chuckled as he looked down at the boy. He ran a hand over the boy's ass before positioning his own length at Locke's entrance and thrust in without warning.

A scream ripped from Locke until his throat went hoarse from the sheer force of the scream. And still...no one had come to even check on him. Was he really a hindrance to his so called friends like William insisted....?

Will tilted his head back and pulled back before thrusting once more, his hands firm on Locke's hips. Locke shook as William thrust again, his own hands clenching the rumpled sheets beneath him as the Englishman moved his hand to stroke Locke's length once more.

But...of all the things tormenting Locke's mind...one thing scared him the most. As William continued to move against him...Locke continued to respond....continued to find some sick pleasure in what Will did to him. And that was what scared him most of all. If he had to endure this he wanted to hate it, hate all of it and William most of all...but he couldn't hate it all.

He couldn't hate the way it felt to have Will touch him. Couldn't truly hate the way it felt to have someone inside of him..even if it was William.

And so his body continued to respond against his will. Continued to moan as William moved behind him.

The built up heat within him coiled up, he knew he was close to his limit and he knew, could feel, William was smirking behind him as he thrust faster. "I...Im gonna..-"

But his sentenced was never finished. Locke's eyes suddenly snapped opened....and he was alone.

He shot up straight in his bed and with horrified black eyes looked around. His room was empty, the moonlight streaming in from his open window showed it. And he...he was fully dressed as he had been before. His bed was still made though wrinkled from him sleeping on top of it...but there were no signs of the struggle that he knew had just occurred.

He turned his attention to the door where he heard several voices before his door was...kicked open. There stood Thomas once more, Faye, Kiran, Kamole and Travis.

Faye looked disgruntled as though roused from sleep though she and the others were still in their clothes and not pajamas. Kamole and Travis were both deeply confused, though Travis seemed more irked than anything. And Thomas and Kiran...were both troubled, despite the fact Kiran tried to hide it.

Locke said nothing still trying to comprehend what had just happened from before the door was kicked in, let alone the kicking in of the door itself. "Uh....Hi?"

Faye grumbled before leaning against Kamole, rubbing at her ears for some reason. "You screamed," she said bluntly.

Kamole nodded, "It was loud enough for _us_ to hear it from the common room, Faye nearly jumped out of her skin."

"....I did?"

Travis nodded, "Yes, and unless you are being killed I rather you not do it again, you interrupted my work."

Locke frowned, it was last night all over again....accept worse.

Kiran sighed, "Are you okay though? ...Nothings wrong?"

Locke bit his lip and shook his head.

Thomas furrowed his brow, "Locke..."

"Its nothin'," he assured though he didn't buy it himself. "It was jus a-"

"Just a dream?" Thomas finished skeptically. Though the dream had been his own word last night, he was no longer sure. The crumpled note rest in his pocket and he could only wonder what the meaning of it was..

Locke looked away hoping his room was dark enough to hide his face, "Yeah...jus' a dream. Sorry ta botha ye guys..."

Faye grumbled, "It's fine. Just make sure I'm awake next time you decide to scream like that," she muttered rubbing her ears.

"As long as you're okay," Kamole sighed.

"We weren't so sure when you didn't answer us," Travis replied.

"Nothing hiding under your bed now right?" Kiran asked forcing a joke though he himself wondered that now, too.

Locke...resisted the urge to look under his bed. "Nothin'."

"Maybe you should come and relax with us?" Thomas suggested, "We're going to watch some movies."

"I'll be out in a moment," Locke assured.

As the group nodded and returned to their prior doings Locke hastily peeked over the edge of his bed and looked under it. Nope. All clear.

He sighed and got up to change seeing as his clothes were sticking to him. He winced, as he moved to pull his shirt over his head a small pain in his back flared up. He tossed the shirt down and walked over to the body length mirror in his closet. He stood and craned his neck over to get a look of his back, ceasing to function properly as he saw the reflection:

Dried blood by his bottom most scale...


End file.
